¿Por qué?
by cogablack
Summary: ¿Por qué tiene que elegirlo a él y no a mi?¿Por qué me hace esto? situado a finales de la segunda temporada


Llegó a casa después de aquel día de locos, era muy tarde, así que decidió darse un baño. Mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenará pensó en todo lo que había pasado.

El caso con dos asesinos diferentes que se habían cubierto entre ellos sin saberlo, Castle y Demming discutiendo continuamente por el caso, aunque a veces parecía que solo intentaban atrapar al asesino para ganarse mi atención y por último su beso con Demming en la comisaria, era la primera vez que lo hacían en un lugar tan público, su relación con el detective de robos era muy buena, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía olvidar a Castle, por eso cuando lo había visto en la sala de descanso haciéndose un café, no se había sentido bien y por la cara que tenia Castle parecía que se sentía igual que ella. Aunque no sabía porque tenia esa cara.

Se metió dentro de la bañera y dejó de pensar en todo y se concentró en relajarse. Al cabo de un rato, salió de su baño relajante, se envolvió con la toalla y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse algo para cenar, dejó un poco de pasta cociéndose y fue a ponerse su pijama, bueno, realmente era una camiseta ancha de los NewYork Nicks y un short corto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Volvió a acabar de hacer la cena, mientras se lo comía cogió el móvil, en el cual tenia varios mensajes de Tom y una llamada perdida de su padre. Dejó el teléfono encima la mesa y luego se tumbó en el sofá, encendió la televisión y empezó a ver la película que echaban ese día, no es que fuera muy entretenida pero para pasar el rato estaba bien y sin darse cuanta se quedó dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron de golpe, miró el reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada, ¿A quien se le ocurría llamar de esa forma a esas horas de la noche? Los golpes siguieron, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Castle, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-le preguntó ella medio dormida. Él se la quedó mirando, de forma intensa y sin vergüenza, eso hizo que se ruborizará levemente.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?¿Por qué estas con Demming si no lo quieres?¿Por qué me haces esto?-le preguntó de golpe, empujándola para dentro y cerrando la puerta, entonces le llegó el olor a alcohol que desprendía él y por su forma de tambalearse al andar, debió de haber bebido mucho.-Beckett, respóndeme, ¿Por qué ese idiota y no yo?

- Castle, yo…-no sabía como contestarle, la respuesta era clara, tenía miedo, de que si con él no funcionaban las cosas todo se perdería.

- ¿Tú?-le preguntó susurrándole encima de sus labios

- Castle, yo no sé… Tom, me gusta.

- Te gusta pero no le quieres, porque estas loca por mi.

- Castle, déjalo estas muy borracho, vete a casa y mañana hablamos.-le dijo intentando aplazar esa conversa.

- ¡No! ¡Kate, no! Siempre lo dejamos para luego y nunca hablamos, y tengo, no necesito aclarar esto, por que me esta matando por dentro, hay veces que parece que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi, pero otras que parece que te repugno. Cuando intento dar un paso para adelante tu te retiras tres y necesito saber el porqué, por qué conmigo llevas dos años de atracción y tensión sexual mutua y no ha pasado nada y con Demming a los dos días ya te estas besando por la comisaría, ¿por qué?-le dijo todo eso con el corazón en la mano, el alcohol le había echo decir y hacer cosas que no habría echo sobrio, pero no le podía echar la culpa a él por que realmente el alcohol solo te desinhibida, tu haces las cosas. Kate le cogió de la mano y lo guió al sofá.

- Rick-hizo una respiración profunda para prepararse- te voy a decir toda la verdad, realmente, no creo que mañana recuerdes nada de esto así que da igual.-se giró para mirarlo bien- tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti, ya que es todo muy fuerte no había sentido nada como esto nunca y es nuevo para mi, además tengo miedo de que empezamos una relación todo salga mal y te pierda y estoy con Demming porque me aporta un poco de tranquilidad al caos que aportas tu a mi vida.- observó los ojos de Castle, habían adquirido un azul oscuro y su sonrisa era radiante.

- Kate, no me voy a poder olvidar de esto jamás, porque te quiero.-dicho esto, acorto la distancia entre los dos y la besó. Primero con delicadeza, parecía solo una leve caricia, pero ella cogió el control del beso y lo profundizó. Sus labios parecían estar hechos para él otro. Se siguieron besando durante un leve momento, hasta que él se separó.

- Rick, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, que no me creo que te este besando en este momento, he soñado tantas veces con esto que me parece irreal.-le contestó sonriendo y besando levemente sus labios.

- Y… ¿estoy al nivel de tus fantasías?

- No-ella se quedó de piedra- eres mucho mejor que ellas.-y la besó con pasión mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella.

- No, Rick, no podemos hacer esto-él se la quedó mirando interrogante- no pienses que no quiero, pero tu no estas en las mejores condiciones.-él soltó una carcajada.

- Entonces, me estas diciendo que me vaya a mi casa-le sugirió él con una ceja levantada, sugestivamente. Ella negó mientras reía, Castle pensó que podría pasar toda su vida oyéndola reír.

- Solo digo que podemos esperar a que estés en mejores condiciones, pero no quiero que te vayas, quiero que durmamos juntos.-le cogió la mano y lo arrastró a su habitación. Esta estaba oscura, ella se giró con una sonrisa y le desabrochó la camisa y lo tumbó en la cama, ella se tumbó a su lado, se abrazaron y se durmieron.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Kate despertó y lo vio durmiendo a su lado, solo lo pudo observar con una sonrisa de enamorada, pensó que tendría que hablar con Tom y con Lannie. Cuando él se giró mientras dormía y la dejo libre de su abrazo de oso, se levantó y decidió hacer el desayuno, seguro que necesitaba algo contundente, debería tener una resaca importante.

Finalmente estaba acabando de preparar el desayuno, cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta, con el pecho desnudo y el pelo revuelto y ella pensó que no se podría ver mas adorable y mas sexy, de ninguna otra forma.

- Buenos días dormilón.

- Buenos días detective sexy –la saludó él, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.- Mmmm, creo que podría despertarme todas las mañanas así.

- Yo creo, que también, ¿cómo esta tu resaca?-le preguntó ella

- Parece que bien.- se sentó en la mesa y empezó a devorar lo que había cocinado Kate, ella lo acompaño tomándose un café.- ¿Esta noche haces algo?

- mmmm, no tenia planeado hacer nada.-le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Pasaré a buscarte a las nueve y si esto es una cita.


End file.
